APH x SNS : Blaze
by Ox-Inaiah-xO
Summary: Alfred had a chance encounter with one of the most powerful flamehazes,Arthur.What will he do if he founds out the he is already dead?  I SUCK at summaries.Please review! May contain many pairings, slight AmeriCan but mainly UsUk.


**Crossover of Shakugan no Shana x Hetalia  
>My first submission! Hope you like it! <strong>

**I don't own Hetalia and Shakugan no Shana**

**Axis Powers Hetalia (c)Himaruya Hidekaz  
>Shakugan no Shana (c)Yashichiro Takahashi<strong>

"Now..what?"  
>Alfred E. Jones said as he was staring at an man in a black cloak. He had blonde hair and emerald eyes . He looked like an Englishman. He carried a black sword and wore a red necklace. Was this guy the one who saved him from that monster? However, he looked so fatal. When he finally remembered the situation he was on, the man suddenly cut him into two. He passed out of course. Who wouldn't? Anyone would pass out if they're cut into two fresh halves.<p>

"Arthur..that lad's..."

And guess where that voice came from? It came from a the red necklace. God , what the hell is happening in this world?

"This..is a bloody _mistes_ who could move in a _fuuzetsu_." The seemingly surprised Englishman noted."Now..moving on to the subject.."  
>He turned his cold glare towards a cat, well...a cat without a mouth, specifically stating.<p>

"You..Must...be ELIMINATED!" The cat dashed through the Arthur [as the necklace stated],or whatever he's called. Suddenly, Arthur dodged and attempted to slash the darn doll, I mean, the cat, or whatever the thing was. He cut off the cat's left arm. The cat immediately flew away. He went to the other side. Arthur readied his sword, which was made from black metal. It had an intricate design at the handle. Wow. That must be expensive. Wait, I shouldn't think about this. Slowly, another monster came, was that surprising? The monster was a large ball which was composed of faces. The faces resembled the cat..without a mouth. Seriously, are cats without mouths taking over the world now? It's curled up like a large ball. It tackled Arthur who was thrown against a wall.  
>However, Arthur was not seized. He launched another attack on the cat ball [that's what I call it]. His movements were swift and flawless. However, the cat ball dodged and sneaked into Arthur's back, who was obviously surprised. It gave Arthur a strong tackle yet again. Arthur was thrown into a store. The glass walls were completely broken as Arthur landed painfully. Debris fell. Fortunately, Arthur was able to counter them with his sword, making the glass shards flew in other directions. Thing is, there was a lack of emotion in his face. He didn't even flinch.<p>

"You must not be carefree. Finish them up already."The necklace exclaimed as Arthur was trying to get up.

"I know what I'm doing."Arthur said as he rose and prepared his rapier and pointed it towards the monster.

"Yes you do. That's why we're taking a long time just trying to finish_ rinnes_. An alien and cat at that."

"It's your bloody fault for making me use a sword. I said magic would do, "Arthur said as he dashed towards the monster.

"Hey! A flame haze should be able to deal with any weapon!"

"Shut your bloody mouth for a while, would you allow me to use magic?"Arthur said as he landed a slash on the monster, making it flinch.

"Guess I would. .after all, beautiful peo-"The necklace was interrupted as Arthur took out his magic wand.

"You wanna piece of me? Take this, you cat monster!" Arthur threatened the cat ball as he raised his wand. If you wonder about the wand..it was a simple..yet disturbing. Out of all staffs out there, you would see a star on top of it. Think about Cinderella's Godmother's wand, and you will get what I mean.  
>Arthur aimed at the cat monster, not just him, but he also glared at the cat ,who, at that time, was eating dim sum. Wait what? Hell. What's wrong with these creatures?<p>

"HOATA!" Arthur exclaimed.

Let's not state everything in detail 's just say he transformed into an angel...Oh God...

"Take this! Britannia BEAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"Arthur exclaimed as flashing lights [which we would assume as beams] flashed from his eyebrows.

After that hit, the monster was completely burned into many pieces. Arthur returned to his...um..Normal state. Yeah. That should be it.

"Master..master would not permit you from doing this!"

Oh, the cat without the mouth spoke. Arthur turned to the cat, who was now distancing itself from Arthur, aware of what the Britannia Beam attack can do. I mean, who wouldn't?

"Now now, who's this master you speak of? Some bloody doll freak or something?" Arthur smirked. He proceeded to mock the mouth less cat some more. The cat seemed to turn red, because of rage of course, not because of the realization that Arthur has a torn shirt, completely exposing his chest. Oh my..

"Do not talk of my master that way! You don't have the damn right to do so!" The cat glared.

"You're just a mere tool used for fighting!"Arthur was completely taken back at that statement.

"So..what?"Arthur said as he pointed his black rapier towards the cat.

"..you b*stard...hu-"The cat was surprised after looking into Arthur's eyes.

"Emerald eyes and a red necklace..The Flame of Heaven! Fran-FRANCIS BONNEFOY?" The cat seemed to snap as the time of realization came.

"My master would not stay quiet about this!"The cat finally spoke.

"I think so.. He must have plenty of last words to tell. I'm ending his life after all.."Arthur smirked as he watched the poor creature shiver at his statement.

"You would pay for this!"The cat threatened Arthur as it flew away.

"Hey! You git! Come back here!"Arthur yelled as he restricted the cat from escaping. It escaped anyway..

"Tsk..."There's nothing he could do now, for the cat already vanished from his sight.

"...huh...What's this?"Arthur said as he took note of someone near his feet. It was a man.

"Oh..."He was the same guy who he saved from the mouth less cat, or rather...'accidentally' saved from the darn ,mouth less cat.

"My my..you forgot the person, didn't you? How thoughtless..."

"Shut up Francis.."He said as he kneeled near the man.

"Now, don't tell me the ever emotionless Arthur would help a young man? Oh my...are you already in love? That's good, _mon cheri~"_

_"_SHUT your BLOODY mouth up!"Arthur said as he touched the man.

_He's warm..I don't understand..but this man could be..special._

**Hurray for first fanfic! Please keep flames to a minimum..this is only Chapter 0..^^**


End file.
